The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method of treating containers. The invention is described with reference to an apparatus for filling containers with liquid and, in particular, with beverages, but it is also pointed out that the invention can also be used with other container treatment plants, such as for example blow moulding machines which shape plastics material pre-forms into plastics material containers.
Filling machines of this type have long been known from the prior art. In this way, for example, DE 201 20 014 describes a rotary filler for filling bottles with liquid which has a rotor which is rotatable about a vertical axis and on which a plurality of filling valves are arranged. In this case it is known from the prior art that filling devices of this type can be cleaned with a liquid cleaning agent within the context of a cleaning mode. This cleaning agent is usually supplied by way of the product feed line and thus cleans the individual filling elements and is then fed back again using a so-called CIP cap or cover. On account of this procedure it is therefore necessary in part for the cleaning agent to be fed back again through the plant by way of relatively complicated paths.
DE 195 42 432 describes a rotary-type device for the treatment of articles and, in particular, of containers. In this case a rotary connection for the conveying of liquid is provided between a fixed sub-assembly and a rotor sub-assembly.
The object of the present invention is to improve the cleaning possibilities for plants of this type.